Área 51
by Paty-chan
Summary: UA - Kevin é um alien que foi resgatado por Ben e carrega segredos que podem mudar por completo a vida do seu salvador.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **mais do que nunca, essa fic é dedicada à minha amada Tati Sparrow. Mesmo quando não tinha inspiração, ela me animava e não me deixava desistir da escrita. Por essa e tantas outras razões, eu a amo demais.

**ÁREA 51**

**Capitulo 01**

Benjamin Tennyson bocejou de sono e esfregou os olhos de sono, enquanto dirigia. Sabia que deveria ter parado pra descansar a uns quilômetros atrás. Porém, faltava tão pouco pra chegar ao destino, que resolveu continuar. As janelas do carro estavam abertas e o vento gelado entrava com força e chicoteava seu rosto e bagunçava o cabelo.

No rádio, uma música qualquer tocava, apenas para fazer barulho e cortar a monotonia da estrada, que seguia reta até onde os olhos conseguiam enxergar.

Ele bocejou novamente e coçou o queixo, a barba começava a crescer e pinicava sua pele. Estava distraído, tentando lembrar se tinha colocado o lixo pra fora de casa ou não, quando um clarão rompeu no céu, atravessando a escuridão. O rastro de luz seguiu até o horizonte e caiu nas montanhas ao longe, iluminando o local como um farol.

-Puta que pariu! –ele xingou em voz alta, metendo o pé no freio bruscamente.

Todo o sono que poderia estar sentindo no momento, dissipou-se completamente, deixando-o desperto como nunca. O carro guinchou e parou no meio da estrada. Ben saiu do veiculo e olhou ao redor, estava completamente sozinho, a não ser pela lua cheia no céu e a estranha luz nas montanhas. Será que estava sonhando acordado? Deu dois tapas no rosto e beliscou o braço. Estava plenamente consciente e tudo ao redor parecida continuar o mesmo.

Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo, precisava acalmar-se. Poderia ter sido apenas um avião que caiu, ou alguma coisa do gênero. Ben entrou novamente no carro e continuou sua viagem.

Porém, era impossível não deixar de olhar para o ponto luminoso, que insistia em brilhar entre as montanhas, chamando-o. Ele balançou a cabeça e procurou continuar com a viagem... Mas e se alguém estivesse precisando de ajuda?

Tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para a emergência:

-911, qual é a sua emergência? –uma mulher atendeu do outro lado.

-Ham... estou dirigindo na Road 66 e alguma coisa acabou de cair do céu, entre as montanhas. –ele sentia que sua voz tremia.

-Pode ser mais especifico, senhor?

-Estou na Road 66, quilômetro 29, a caminho de Nevada... E de repente, um clarão passou por mim no céu e caiu nas montanhas.

-Conseguiu identificar se era um avião ou coisa parecida? – a mulher estava séria.

-Não... era só um rastro de luz e continha brilhando, mesmo depois de cair na montanha. –Ben limpou a garganta.

-Ok senhor, obrigada por ligar, estaremos verificando seu pedido. –e logo em seguida ela desligou.

Ben ficou olhando incrédulo para o celular, sem saber o que dizer. Provavelmente a atendente deve ter achado que ele estava alucinando. Na verdade, até ele se tivesse escutado essa história de outra pessoa, não teria acreditado. Mas tinha total certeza do que viu. A luz continuava brilhando para provar que não era maluco.

Acelerou o carro, chegando a 140km/h, quando percebeu faróis de carro vindo atrás dele. Quatro _Escalades_ enormes e pretos passaram por ele em alta velocidade. E um carro menor e prata vinha atrás, com a sirene de policia ligada e piscou farol.

Ben reduziu e parou no acostamento, esperando o outro carro. Os _Escalades_ continuaram em frente, cortando a estrada rumo às montanhas.

-Boa noite, senhor. Meu nome é Tom Beckett e sou agente de Operações Especiais. –um homem engravatado aproximou-se do carro, mostrando o distintivo. –Poderia ver sua documentação por favor?

-Ham... c-claro. –Ben gaguejou, ao sentir o olhar duro do outro enquanto pegava seus documentos. –Aqui está.

O agente verificou o documento e depois entregou-o novamente.

-Temo lhe informar que ocorreu um acidente aéreo naquela área. –ele indicou a direção da luz com o dedo. –Por isso, vou ter de pedir para tome o desvio B6 e entre no retorno. Depois deverá seguir pela estrada nacional 2A até Nevada.

-O acidente é grave?

-Cremos que sim, por isso estamos isolando a área e gostaríamos da sua cooperação para seguir seu rumo e manter sigilo absoluto. –esboçou um sorriso frio. –Afinal, ninguém gosta de ter problemas com a lei, não é verdade?

Ben engoliu a seco, ao ouvir a ameaça velada. Agradeceu ao agente e saiu dali o mais rápido que seu carro conseguiu, sem olhar pra trás. A última coisa que queria era arranjar problemas.

Assim que chegou ao cruzamento, alguns quilômetros a frente, ficou perdido. Não sabia se já tinha passado pelo desvio ou não, por isso encostou o carro no acostamento. Enquanto procurava no GPS do celular o caminho que deveria tomar, percebeu que algo estava caído no meio da estrada. Seu coração começou a bater violentamente no peito e o suor brotou nas mãos.

Aquela noite estava ficando cada vez mais esquisita!

Ainda segurando o celular, ele desceu do carro lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do que estava a sua frente. Deu dois passos e percebeu que estava se mexendo. Ben segurou a respiração e aproximou-se. Sua curiosidade era tão grande que não conseguiu se conter, teve de tocar _aquilo._

Foi então que sentiu uma leve descarga de energia percorrer seu corpo, como se tivesse levado um pequeno choque. Ben, assustado, deu um passo pra trás e acabou tropeçando em si mesmo e caiu de bunda no chão. A coisa começou a tremer e esticar-se, até que sua superfície rachou. Uma mão humana saiu de dentro e apoiou na borda, depois surgiu o resto do corpo, que estava totalmente nu.

Era um homem alto e largo, a pele branca contrastava com os cabelos negros e lisos, que iam até a curva do pescoço. Ele respirou longamente e abriu os olhos, que se revelaram totalmente negros, como aquelas lentes vendidas no mercado.

-Mas que... porra...?! –Ben balbuciou, seu queixo caído.

O homem dirigiu seu olhar para o outro. Sob a luz do farol, era uma visão um tanto quanto tenebrosa.

-Eles estão vindo... –sua voz era rouca, como se não falasse há muito tempo e possuia um estranho sotaque. –Querem... me levar embora... Me ajude, por favor...

Ao tentar sair da coisa onde havia estado há poucos segundos, que lembrava uma espécie de casulo, as pernas do homem vacilaram e ele caiu no chão. Parecia fraco e agora respirava com dificuldade.

-Me... ajude. –foram suas últimas palavras antes de desmaiar.

Ben levantou e olhou ao redor, não havia sinais de mais ninguém na estrada além deles e o _casulo._ Ele repassou mentalmente o dia várias vezes e tinha a total certeza de que não tinha consumido drogas de nenhuma espécie. Esfregou o rosto e tentou elaborar algum plano.

Não podia simplesmente sair ajudado um estranho qualquer, que saiu de uma coisa maluca que parecia um casulo... Quem seria ele? Teria alguma haver com a luz que viu alguns minutos atrás?

Durante sua adolescência, Ben tinha lido livros de ficção cientifica o suficiente pra pensar que aquele cara caído no chão poderia ser um alien. A porra de um alienígena. Extraterreste. Ou então era alguém com graves distúrbios psiquiátricos que resolveu se esconder pelado dentro de um casulo e esperar no meio da estrada a noite por alguma ajuda.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso e viu que nessa divagação toda, a qual não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão, passaram-se cerca de quinze minutos. Provavelmente aquele grupo de agentes já teria deixado o local onde a tal luz caiu e aumentado o cerco de procura.

Estava de noite, mas sabia que esse pessoal do governo tinha uniforme e treinamento pra conseguir lidar com qualquer tipo de situação, não importando a luminosidade. O estado do homem caído no chão parecia piorar, porque agora transpirava pelo corpo todo e sua respiração era ruidosa, como se estivesse tendo um ataque de asma, ou coisa parecida.

-Eu ainda posso ser preso ou morto por isso! –Ben disse a si mesmo, tentando decidir o que fazer. –Mas vou me sentir mal se negar ajuda e esse cara depois morrer.

Respirando fundo ele se aproximou novamente do outro e o tocou, estava gelado. Pode perceber que os lábios dele começavam a arroxear. Sentindo o desespero crescendo no peito, Ben abriu a porta de trás do carro e com muito esforço, conseguiu segurar o outro por baixo das axilas e o arrastou até o carro.

Fez uma pequena pausa pra respirar e o enfiou no banco traseiro da melhor maneira que conseguiu, tomando cuidado pra não fazê-lo bater com a cabeça. O problema agora era saber o que fazer com o tal casulo, que possuía o tamanho de uma mala de viagem. A questão era o seu peso, que era demais pra que Ben conseguisse arrastá-lo ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Ele percebeu que tinha uma espécie de painel de controle, cheio de botões estranhos. Sem ter a mínima noção do que estava fazendo, decidiu sair apertando todos. Afinal, algum deles deveria dar resultado. Acabou que ao apertar um verde, no canto inferior, o casulo começou a vibrar novamente e diminuir de tamanho, até ficar do comprimento de uma caneta e tão leve quanto.

-Ok, eu realmente preciso de uma dose de vodka depois dessa...

Ele entrou no carro e consultando o GPS, entrou no desvio e seguiu pela estrada nacional. De vez em quando, observava como estava indo o homem no banco de trás, que parecia estar sentindo dor.

Antes que o sol pudesse despontar no horizonte, ele parou o carro a alguns metros de um posto de gasolina e foi até a loja de conveniência. Sem prestar exatamente atenção no que estava fazendo, comprou uma muda de roupa do maior tamanho que a loja servia e voltou correndo pro carro.

Lutando contra os bancos, procurou vestir o homem o mais rápido que conseguiu. Caso encontrasse com a policia, não era bom ter alguém nu no seu banco traseiro. Ele continuava inconsciente e não parecia que iria acordar tão cedo.

Ben seguiu dirigindo até chegar ao seu apartamento, na cidade de Bellwood, estado da Califórnia. Por sorte o prédio era antigo e não contava com sistema de câmeras internas. Lembrando do treinando que teve enquanto recruta no exército, depois de tirá-lo do carro, segurou pelas pernas e apoiou o outro em seu ombro. Assim que entrou no apartamento, o colocou no sofá.

-Ei, ei! –Ben o sacudiu. –Consegue me ouvir?

O outro começou a se mexer e finalmente acordar do seu estado de torpor. Abriu novamente os olhos, o que causou um arrepio em Ben por conta daqueles olhos totalmente negros.

-Você é um deles?

-Não sei do que está falando, mas te tirei da estrada. Qual é o seu nome?

O outro pareceu confuso, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Em que planeta estou?

-Nossa cara, você bateu mesmo com a cabeça... Estamos na Terra, planeta Terra.

-O meu nome aqui é Kevin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02**

Kevin sentiu um vazio no estômago, igual aqueles quando descemos na montanha-russa, no momento em que sua nave foi atingida por um projétil. Seus perseguidores haviam atravessado praticamente metade da Via Láctea inteira atrás dele, sem descansarem.

"_Dano ao compartimento de carga estimado em 80%. Sistema de refrigeração da nave comprometido."_ A voz digital do computador de bordo ecoou pela cabine.

O impacto fez com que ele batesse a cabeça no painel de controle à sua frente. De repente, as luzes internas ficaram vermelhas e som constante da sirene ensurdeceu-o.

"_Níveis de pressão interna atingindo limites em cinco minutos."_

Ainda tonto com o impacto, olhou o holograma estrelar e tomou uma decisão. Precisava se esconder o mais rápido possível, por isso projetou a rota para o único planeta que vinha à sua mente no momento.

Desviou toda a energia da nave para o motor e utilizou sua função especial de dobra-temporal. Ou seja, iria de um ponto a outro de forma extremamente rápida, na velocidade da luz. Durante a viagem, que demorou apenas alguns segundos, a nave foi perdendo parte da fuselagem e tremeu violentamente. Kevin achou que talvez não fosse agüentar o suficiente para conseguir pousar.

Ao se aproximar daquele simpático planeta azul, que apesar de possuir 70% da superfície em oceanos e mares, era chamado de _Terra, _a nave foi atraída pela sua forte gravidade.

Antes que começasse a descida de fato, ele correu e entrou no único _escape pod_ que existia na nave e se preparou para o impacto. Colocou a máscara respiratória e prendeu os cintos de segurança, depois fechou os olhos e apenas esperou. Ao seu redor, a nave ia se desintegrando, conforme entrava na atmosfera.

Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde iria descer, mas isso seria um problema pra ser resolvido depois. O _escape pod_ foi ejetado antes da nave se chocar contra uma cadeia de montanhas e caiu no meio de uma estrada no deserto. Kevin sentiu toda a força do impacto em seu corpo, sendo atingindo por uma onda de dor muito grande.

Ele arrancou a máscara e vomitou de dor, seu sistema nervoso quase entrando em choque. Sabia que precisava levantar e sair dali o mais rápido possível, porque sua aterrissagem com certeza deveria ter chamado a atenção das autoridades terráqueas, porém não conseguia mover seu corpo.

Kevin não estava mais acostumado ao ar da Terra, e sentiu muita dificuldade de conseguir respirar, devido à diferença de pressão e compostos, forçando seus pulmões a se expandirem. Valendo-se de memórias muito antigas, alterou sua aparência para ficar similar aos humanos e forçou sua saída do _escape pod_ através da rachadura.

Assim que saiu, percebeu que havia um homem jovem do lado de fora, caído no chão e de boca aberta. Pelas roupas, parecia apenas um civil e provavelmente pego de surpresa.

-Mas que... porra...?! –o homem balbuciou.

Kevin conhecia aquela língua. Por alguma sorte do destino, havia caído em um país . Sabia que era loucura pedir ajuda a um completo estranho, mas precisava arriscar, ou morreria ali mesmo.

(...)

Kevin não soube por quanto tempo ficou desacordado. Seu corpo usou esse intervalo para conseguir ajustar sua fisiologia ao planeta que agora estava. Era uma das grandes vantagens de ser _Osmosian_, era sua grande capacidade de adaptação.

Agora respirava normalmente, não apresentava mais febre e havia se acostumado à gravidade. Acordou e olhou para si mesmo, percebendo que estava vestido. Provavelmente o humano que encontrou o havia ajudado e comprado aquelas roupas.

A camisa azul trazia estampada uma foto do Bob Marley e era apertada para ele e a calça de moletom era laranja... uma estranha combinação.

-Finalmente você acordou!

O jovem aproximou-se, como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos. Foi então que Kevin conseguiu prestar mais atenção no outro.

Nossa, fazia tanto tempo que não via um terráqueo que ficou encarando-o os mínimos detalhes. Ele possuía estatura mediana, porte físico esguio apesar do conjunto de moletom não revelar muito e os cabelos molhados penteados pra trás. Porém, o que realmente chamou sua atenção foram os olhos verdes, de um tom intenso e profundo... e o fato dele estar segurando uma espingarda na sua direção.

-Eu realmente espero que você tenha uma boa explicação pra isso tudo... –o humano franziu as sobrancelhas, sério. –Ou atiro sem pensar duas vezes!

Kevin levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendição e tossiu algumas vezes, antes de conseguir finalmente falar.

-Por favor, vim em paz! Não planejo nenhuma guerra ou invasão... Apenas busco abrigo.

-E como eu poderia acreditar em você?!

-Parte da minha genética é humana e passei parte da minha infância aqui nos Estados Unidos.

-O que?! Tá brincando comigo! –ele baixou um pouco o cano da arma. –Conta isso direito.

-Sou de uma espécie chamada _Osmosian_, e temos a habilidade de conseguir absorver qualquer tipo de material e torná-lo parte de nosso corpo, de certa maneira... Há muitos séculos a nave de um antigo ancestral meu caiu aqui e ele pôde absorver o DNA humano, conseguindo se mesclar aos terráqueos. –Kevin respirou fundo.

Ben simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Se não fosse pelos olhos totalmente negros do outro, poderia jurar que era tudo mentira.

–Depois de consertar a nave, ele voltou ao nosso planeta e passou essa habilidade aos descendentes. Durante minha infância, viajei com meus pais pela Via Láctea e morei na Terra equivalente a seis anos terráqueos em Nova York.

-Então... então quer dizer que toda aquela coisa de Arquivo X e tal, é de verdade?! –novamente, ele estava com o queixo caído.

-Sim, é tudo verdade. Aliens existem e visitam a Terra com mais freqüência do que vocês possam imaginar.

O humano baixou a arma, completamente desolado. Aquilo era muita informação pra apenas cinco minutos de conversa, seu cérebro estava dando um nó.

-Me prove então! Mostre como você realmente é.

De repente Kevin começou a diminuir de tamanho e cor, até se transformar em uma massa translúcida azul-marinho da mesma altura do humano. Aproximou-se dele e estendeu um tentáculo, como se fosse um braço.

-Você pode me tocar se quiser.

Sua superfície vibrava e ondulava e Ben suspeitou que aquilo fosse equivalente à nossa respiração e batimento cardíaco. Ainda hesitando, acabou por tocar no alien e ficou surpreso ao constatar que era macio e firme, apesar da aparência frágil que lembrava gelatina.

Ficou ali perdido alguns segundos, tocando o outro, tentando fazer a ficha cair de que era real.

Enquanto isso, Kevin foi voltando à forma humana lentamente, sob o toque de Ben. Quando sua transformação estava completa, ele segurou a mão dele e a colocou em seu rosto.

-Está vendo? Eu sou como você, estou respirando agora e meu coração bate no peito.

Um arrepio forte percorreu o corpo dele da cabeça aos pés, deixando os pêlos eriçados.

-Eu... eu acredito em você.

-Fico feliz que tenha entendido o meu lado. –Kevin esboçou um leve sorriso. –Poderia, por favor, guardar essa arma?

-Oh, claro. Desculpe. –ele abriu o armário na sala e guardou encostado no fundo.

-Aqui neste mundo me chamo Kevin. Qual o seu nome?

O humano o encarou, ainda segurando a porta do armário e seus olhos verdes faiscaram, num brilho travesso.

-Meu nome é Benjamin Tennyson.


End file.
